Song of Silence: Tarn x Deaf OC
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: Silence that's all that ever greeted you, and that's all you'll ever know. Maybe that's why you intrigued Tarn? someone who wasn't affected by his voice...an individual tied to him by name and fate how terrifying...After all "Why would a monster deserve an innocent soul like yours?" [originally an Xreader] set in SoulmateAU
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non-profit fan based story. Transformers is the property of Hasbro entertainment please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profits nor do I own anything other than OCs and whatever spouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading.**

 ** _Some years prior…_**

 _You hissed feeling your wrist burn, the name had changed again. You couldn't read it. but, You could see the odd characters had changed, this is the third time it's happened, Were…they dead? that had to be the reason why soulmate names kept changing? you frowned rubbing your wrist before sleep overtook you._

 **NOW**

You were…are a slave abducted from earth as child and sold to an alien planet to live as a servant, at first you were terrified! why did they take you? why not someone more normal? Not that you would wish this on anyone!…it's just why You?

Specifically a deaf girl with no Idea how communicate with your "Masters" the odd cat folk that reminded you of the Katjit from Skryrim, only about 10ft tall and tail-less. and even if you could hear, You were very sure you couldn't understand them.

Your were purchased as a maid to serve some rich family, it didn't go well due to your lack of speech, they deemed you defiant and ignorant. and sent you back After only six months. It was another year before your captures figured out why you were so quiet. they deemed you defective and lowered your price and sold you to and older gentleman.

He was nicer to you never mistreated or yelled. He seemed to see you more as a daughter then a slave. It was then you figured out that your new "owner" was going blind due to age and illness. He was scholar of sorts he was curious in your "Hand language" you taught him a few phrases. then one day he introduced you to Nives. she was like an older sister to you showing you the ropes in turn you taught her how to sign. however, one day things took a turn for the worst…

You knew your master was sick. But, he and Nives never told you how sick. two years after buying you he passed and here you where in black, mourning someone you saw as a father. while his greedy family discussed, what they should do with you, it wasn't until one of the males tried to grab you. did something weird happen he saw the name on your wrist and fell on his ass, terrified he yelled something and suddenly everyone was afraid…

You looked around confused. why were they staring at you? Did you do something wrong? was there something behind you? was he playing a joke? IT was then you realized they were all afraid…of You? why? one of your fellow maids tapped your shoulder, your friend Nives, she grabbed your wrist and read the characters.

She didn't look scared, just uncomfortable. Knowing you hated when she read your mind used her finger to write on your arm D...J...D, You stared confused " _what does that mean?"_ you signed She winced at your confusion and wrote *Murderers*and in an instant, your stomach felt like a block of ice. Your soulmate was a killer? no, it had to be a mistake! it just had to be…The telepath winced seeing your distress and hugged you. ***Why would a monster deserve an innocent soul like yours?*** she thought to herself… unaware she had opened her mind to you.

 **That was two months ago…**

You were in the market, with Nives her topaz colored eyes glanced behind her shoulder at you ***Hurry up Branwen!*** she said giving you a slight headache hearing her voice echo in your head. your previous owner's nephew took you both in, it was fine he treated you well and all! But,.. you couldn't shake the feeling everyone was watching you, You snapped out of your thoughts. when something hit your foot; looking down You saw the basket of fruit your friend was holding. you gasped and went to pick it up along with it contents, Knowing you're master would be upset if his groceries were damaged.

 ***Geez, You Nivy you know master will dock our pay if we...***

 **Ni-Nives?"**

 ***-r-run-***

"wun?" You blinked perplexed saying it out loud, When something dripped onto your shoulder, it was thick, wet and jade green. the same color as your Nives's blood…You looked up blowing rust colored hair out of you face and "Niwes?" you gasped as your friend fell to the ground, you caught her head and turned her over. the color drain from your face as you saw the state she was in.

Jade green blood seeped from her eyes and ears staining her purple skin you whimpered brushing her black hair out of her face.. as Tears began to fall from your eyes. landing on Nives's face as you looked around for help! only…to find everyone slumped over or on the ground in the same state as your friend. You didn't know what to do! so, you just sat there, holding her and crying, till you felt the ground shake and a giant shadow loomed over your form.

You looked up and gasped terrified hugging Nives closely, at the sight of the metal giant, wearing a purple mask glower at you; a malicious gleam in his ruby optic made your skin crawl. his optics widened…you couldn't understand. he leaned in closer optics narrowed you flinched and felt a small vibration was he talking…no? this was more rhythmic he was Singing; he recoiled suddenly looked at you… in awe…

You then looked down at Nives… back at the giant; was he the one who did this? was his voice deadly? had your disability saved you? you weren't able to dwell on it, before a large hand had ripped you off the ground! dropping Nives's body causing you to scream; only to be silenced when the giant shot you a look. You didn't where he was taking you or why this was happening! you wanted everything back to normal! you whimpered closing your eyes, waiting for death.

that's how you ended up here; in the giant medical room, being poked and prodded by a smaller robot. who was obviously enjoying your discomfort. that, was... until she noticed your wrapped wrist, arching a brow she painfully grabbed it and pulled the bandage off only to immediately backed off in shock and called someone. You flinched when the robot that brought you here came back, obviously annoyed, before the smaller bot pointed at you. His eyes nearly burst out of his mask as he slammed both hands on either side of your tiny form. causing you shake in horror as he leaned in you felt his voice rumble as his optics glared at you.

 **3rd person pov**

"I said show me your wrist!" Tarn ordered again at the small techno organic, who stared up at him terrified; irritating him more, as Nickle this time being nicer scanned the small hybrid "her audials are defective they don't work! She-She's deaf." the medic explained as Tarn gawked at her and slowly turned his attention back on the girl, before pointing at his wrist the girls's lilac eyes widen when she saw [Branwen] on it. and tearfully lifted her shaking arm up showing him, his name on her wrist.

Tarn's shoulders started shaking before bursting out in hysterical laughter, scaring the tar out of Nickle who vacated the med-bay as Tarn's laughter died down to soft sobbing before gently pulling his new found mate close nuzzling and taking in her scent. You on the other hand were crying not tears of happiness. But, of mourning of the life you're now forced to live…

 **{Next time: we pay Branwen's master a visit, and find that Nives wasn't as innocent as we were led to believe. }**

 **My headcannon: Tarn's voice works on organics! though it's effects are similar to a nuclear bomb going off, basically it turns your brain to jello and ruptures your ear drums (Ouch). It could be a very quick death or a slow and painful one, depending on pitch and his mood and how close you're standing to him.**


	2. The long way home

It had been hours maybe a day since Tarn had found Branwen in the market, it was difficult for the two of then due to the communication barrier... he had Nickle try to get a translator for her. but, the data pads were to big for techno oganic. till Kaon suggested using the pet to sniff out her current residency. "Good idea maybe they might have something that can help." Tarn snapped his fingers. in a flash a large mecha dog like creature was in the rust haired girl's face slobbering and sniffing! much to her terror as she took a step back on the giant bed they had her sitting on.

Only yelp when Tarn grabbed her; transformed around her body as he took off after the turbo fox. she winced as her lilac eyes watched the scenery through the window slots, she could see that people have already cleaned up the bodies in the market place, after Tarn's...arrival. out of her peripherals she saw guards and citizens duck and hide in buildings as the tank passed them. Branwen fought back tears as she thought of Nives buried in an unmarked grave without a proper burial as Tarn came to a stop. lilac eyes blinked as she looked outside and felt her chest tighten. she were home.

 **Meanwhile**

Branwen's master Ajir was in his study; writing a letter to the asylum administration for the admission of Nives Da'Agni of planet Ceyx , his eyes nervously looked a small teal journal resting on his desk. It hurt having to find out her true feelings and intentions towards himself and especially Branwen. the poor girl had enough on her plate, and didn't deserve what Ceyxian woman was planning. He shook his head and sighed when his ears shot up as the sound of an engine, the beastman felt his fur prickle; and stood straight up when he noticed the time. He expected two of you back hours ago! Then a thought crossed his mind had Nives tried to...the young beastman tsk'd before rushing out of his study, only to be greeted by a very much alive Branwen...and the mass displaced leader of the DJD Tarn; standing at his doorstep.

And if he was here! Then...that meant those rumors about Alivs Trazor harboring a con on their list was true! Ajir's body was shaking he remembered his uncle's funeral; how terrified Branwen was when the deaf girl found out who her Soulmate was. He had promised that her soulmate and the DJD had no business coming to Dysme. unless someone on their list was here. Ajir swallowed as Tarn ordered the pet back to the ship, The beastman stepped aside to allow the rust haired girl inside she shyly nodded at him, his eyes narrowed when he noticed the blood on her shoulder and dress Nives's blood to be exact. "What happened?" he asked/signed.

{he did}

 **"** {Did they hurt you?} **"**

{not physically}

 **"** {And Nives?} **"**

Branwen averted her eyes that pretty much told Ajir enough "{Go wash up and get some rest.}" he ordered the short girl nodded leaving her master alone with their uninvited guest. "What was that?" Ajir's jumped when Tarn suddenly spoke after observing the whole exchange. "What was what...sir?" the young male asked trying to keep his voice even. "That those signs you were making while talking to my Branwen?" the black and purple mech inquired leaning in close the boy's face "It's a language from her home world. she taught it to me." Ajir said trying not to anger the Decepticon he heard stories and he sure as hell did not want to meet the same fate as thousand of others have.

Tarn was silent as he examined the boys face Dysmians... such a cowardly race yet useful race. if being the traders of the galaxy's largest black market is anything to go by, he'll let this one live for now... "Would you mind teaching me then? the barrier between my mate and I, is starting to try my patience." Tarn said as Ajir nodded allowing Tarn inside the large bot passed him then stopped. "Oh, and boy?" he said looking over his shoulder the Dysmian stiffened and looked up at the mass displaced bot.

"This house is **_mine_** now...if I find out Branwen has been mistreated or _used_ in anyway-" Ajir blanched when he realized what Tarn was implying "I assure you Sir! She was just trained to to be a maid that's it." The mech ruby optics narrowed "You better not be lying, it would be a shame to find a new steward, good help is hard to find." It took Ajir a few moments to realize he was spared and assigned a rank " I promise I'm not, please follow me sir." he said giving Tarn a tour of his new home. All while his new steward was mentally praying to the Suns that Branwen didn't checked his study and find Nives's journal...it would break her! but, he knew he'll have to tell her eventually.

 **meanwhile**

Branwen sat in her tub staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to come to terms over what just today. She saw a lot of death not just Nives. but, the deaths of every unknown man,woman and child in that block...all innocent. So, full of energy and life, now gone...she looked down at the name written on her wrist, and felt bile rise in her throat as she swallowed hard...and it was all her fault. By suns why did her soulmate have to be Tarn? why couldn't it be one of those autobots who stopped by few months back?, the long haired girl sank deeper in the tub Nives was lucky. she found her soulmate back on her planet a miner named Aino, the purple skinned woman always loved talking about her wife.

Branwen wished she could have met her! apparently they had some similarities in common. they would've gotten along, if she were still alive. according to Uncle Ozias, her late master. there was an accident three months before he had purchased Branwen; one of the mines Aino was assigned to had collapsed there were no survivors. afterwards Nives just sort of shut down, she became aloof and reclusive... which was odd, because when Ozias introduced her, she was the complete opposite, she was bubbly and sort of clingy. but, other then she was nice.

The lilac eyed girl dunked her head under the water before resurfacing and getting out, she closing the wooden folding door separating her room from the washroom, and got dressed and was about to shut the lights off. when the signal above her door started flashing, The girl had half the mind to ignore it, But it will just keep flashing Branwen's jaw tightened, she just wanted to be alone right now, dammit! but, sighed "What do yo wan-" her slurred tone growled only for one of her fellow servants to barged in, and started going through and packing her stuff.

"Ghrid! whot are you doing?" She demanded as the orange goop alien stood up straighter as they signed "Master has requested that you be moved to his room. Na-... mistress" Branwen's eyebrows shot up to her hairline "What does Ajir want wit meh!?" she screeched mortified that her childhood friend was suddenly interested in her as the goop's green eyes widen and put their hands up "Not Steward Ajir, Master Tarn." they signed The deaf girl's breathe seem to be sucked out of her all at once. as she watched as more servants walked in, moving and rearranging her things.

Branwen's mind suddenly came up to speed, Just as Ajir came in with a box of his belongings; looking somewhat impressed at the size of the room like he was expecting some sort cobweb infested storeroom. then noticed her gobsmacked face "{Ajir whats going on?}" she signed throat sore from yelling at Ghrid "Did Ghrid not inform you of the change of authority?" he signed as she nodded slowly in disbelief "Ajir, Please tell me it's not true." she croaked barely audible the cat man sighed putting his box down; hugging the techno organic closely before pulling away and staring at her with forced smile.

all he saw was a scared little girl who needed reassurance. but, he had none to give. "It's true, I've signed deed to Tarn. this manor is now the property of the DJD and there under it's protection." he said firmly as a stunned Branwen was tugged out of the room by Ghrid, all while Ajir sat on her..his bed glaring at a photo of Nives and Aino, she left hanging on the wall. he reached into his pocket; pulled out the teal journal and read through it for the umpteenth time, feelings of content,guilt and disgust being his only companions that night.

 **meanwhile upstairs...**

Branwen was a nervous wreck! as she hugged a pillow to tightly to herself shaking terrified as she peeked towards the bedroom door. that dog thing was laying by it standing guard as if feeling her stare, it's ears twitched and it's head turned towards her, causing the rust haired girl to whimper and roll over. it didn't help that Tarn on the other side of the room; with a large stack of books, reading something, For a brief second Branwen thought she saw his hands attempt to sign the first letters of her name. but, it was to dark to tell, with an exhausted sigh her eyes closed...letting a dreamless sleep take over.


	3. Therapy and Nickle's discovery

Branwen awoke with a start that morning the purple eyed girl blinked back sleep. as she stared at an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar bed, something with large and heavy resting on her hip and making the bed sinking under it's weight. she tilted her head and felt her stomach knot up when she realized it was a sleeping Tarn his optic were dim and she could feel his vents whirring softly mimicking breathing. Suddenly his optics turned on startling her.

the decepticon noticed she was awake gave her loving stare, before glaring at the door she felt his voice rumble. as the door opened to revealed a nervous Ghrid who said something before bowing, the goop alien gave Branwen a sad smile before walking away.

The rust haired girl felt Tarn get up she watched as he walked over stared out the window glaring at something. Before turning his gaze back to his mate " **{** I have matters to attend to... **}** " he signed stunning the small girl; causing him to smirk under his mask before walking to her and leaning resting his forehead against hers. " **{** I'll be back.. **}** " he said nuzzling Branwen's neck, causing her to shudder before he pulled away and walked out of the room.

Branwen finally let out the breath she unknowingly been holding, her eyes searched the bedroom for her belongings before pausing at the desk. She saw the stack of books Tarn had out, she read the titles they were Ozias old journals? and instructions on how to translate her sign language, and noticed a new book a journal? she tried to read. but, it was written in the same characters on her wrist she then compared the detailed drawing of a hand and compared them to the ones Oz's journals. She frowned not really sure how to feel about this, why was Tarn going through this much effort, for some lowly halfling?

The rust haired girl was brought out of her thoughts by her stomach rumbling. she frowned resting a hand on her belly she hadn't had lunch or dinner yesterday..., sighing she looked around the room for her clothes. finding her blue sun Dress instead of her maid uniform, she frowned checking the closet again...all street clothes. then stared down a the blue dress ***I'm not a maid...anymore.*** she shook her head. before getting dressed and walked out to the hall checking the hall for any of Tarn's lackeys she recalled vaguely seeing them wandering the halls last night. before making her way to the kitchen.

 **one back and forth argument with the kitchen staff to let her cook later...**

Branwen was fed and on her way to Dr. Gray, when she ran into Tarn on his way back from whatever his business was, she rather not guess, if those pink stains he was wiping off his hands was anything to go by... it was nothing good. his eyes brightened up when he noticed her, " **[** where are you headed off to little one? **]** " he signed Branwen felt her stomach knot up again; she swallowed trying to keep her breakfast down.

 **{** Doctor's **}** she signed quickly; hoping the con wouldn't be able to catch it and leave her alone. only for a chill to to go through her as weird light traveled along her body. **{** " you're perfectly healthy why do you need a medic?" **}** Tarn demanded before looking like going to call someone that femme from yesterday? Branwen was not ready to see her again "nowt whurt!" she exclaimed surprising Tarn that she could talk...sort of. **"{** speech, therapist teach me to talk **.}"** she explained before walking to the west wing Tarn followed her.

She explained who her doctor was; he came from earth like her. Ozias and Ajir bought him when they found out he was a doctor and a therapist. he could teach Branwen how to talk. he and Nives didn't get along for some reason? Gray had told her it was because Nives was very sick needed help, while Nives said he was lying and racist and tried to keep her away from him. but, she had put her foot down and told the cyexian that she needed her speech therapy! whether Nives liked it or not. that was the first time Nives ever called her Aino.

Branwen against her better judgement let that that little slip up slide, because it had been a short time since Aino died, and assumed that Nives was still going through seven stages of grief. Branwen pulled herself out of memory lane when she stood outside of Gray's office. Tarn was silent as he listen to his small mate intently. His fuel pump felt like acid was building up when she mentioned this Nives person, just what were they to his Brawen? he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard shouting coming from behind the door. it's sounded like his Steward and another male arguing.

Branwen knocked on the door calmly entered with Tarn standing behind her They saw Ajir and a human male with graying hair and stubbly beard inside, the two seemed to be in an intense conversation. when they noticed them. Aijir stood up a little straighter at the sight of Tarn then nodding at his young friend, while Dr. gray forced a smile, "[Hello, Branwen are here for your lessons?]" the graying haired man asked she nodded shyly at him.

 **[** were you two talking? i can com- **]**

" **[** no, we're done, Ajir was just leaving. **]** "

 **[** are you sure? I mean it's no problem **]**

 **"[** Branwen it's fine. **]"**

She looked at Ajir who nodded "[it's fine dear.]" he said with smile Tarn eyed them both suspiciously as the catman tuned back to human male "Remember what I said." Dr. Gray nodded, "I'll look into it" he said as Ajir seemed content and bid them all farewell, well Tarn was left to wonder what Ajir wanted Gray to investigate? Before turning his attention back to his mate's medic. said man who straightened out his coat and gestured for them to sit down...

Tarn felt his optic twitch when he watched his mate gently put her tiny hand on the doctor's throat, the male said "physicality was vital in speech therapy. the vibrations help her get a clear understanding on how to pronounce words and numbers." the con watched in curiosity and annoyance as Branwen stared at the doctors mouth intently as he said simple phrases to her to repeat, the last stumped her it was a quote from Flanders fields. "In flander's field the poppies grow between the crosses row on row." he said the rust haired girl just gawked him before she mouthed it out silently, then tried repeat him "In phu- Plunders fed puppies g-go?"

Gray put his hand up to stop **{** "Close...are you having another headache?" **}** he ask noticing Branwen rubbing her head perplexed as her reached for bottle of pills on his desk. "No, I'm not" she said confused, Dr. Gray cocked a brow as something flashed in his eyes which Tarn had noticed, the older male coughed then straightened himself out " Oh, I think well call it a day for now Gwen, I'll see you next week."

The deaf girl tried to protest! as there was still fifteen minutes left. but, Tarn gently pushed her out of the office, Tarn glanced back at Dr. Gray the old man tensed up as he waved at them ...he knew, the decepticon knew; he and Ajir were hiding something and it involved Branwen and he going to get to the bottom of it.

 **Meanwhile**

Nickle was roaming the manor halls, curiously checking out the displays of old armor and weapons, before stumbling on an open door she peeked in curious as to what was inside, Just a servants quarters? she hummed it was in the midst of being redecorated the mini-bot shrugged about to leave when something teal caught her optic, a journal? Nickle picked it up and read the first entry.

 **[Entry 1 She's gone...Aino is gone. she's the only one I ever loved and now she gone? how she just leave me! Ozias told me the mine collapsed and the overseers who bought her saw no point in looking for survivors, we're just cattle to them...i'll never forgive them! ]**

Nickle frowned and turned through to the pages to a more recent entry. But, paused when saw Tarn's mates name pop up and read that one she frowned deepened.

 **[entry 14: Aino...came back! she came back to me. master brought her down to see me...But, what's wrong with her skin and eyes? why doesn't she recognize me? I'm her wife dammit! Master got her name wrong too! he's been calling her Branwen it's disgusting! why isn't she correcting him? why isn't she talking to me!? did i upset her? Aino please remember me! it's Nives!]**

 **{Entry 50: Master died last night, boo-hoo... about time, I was starting to think that poison was a dud stubborn old fool. manage to leg it out this long I'm almost impressed. now, I just need get rid of his nephew and I'll have Aino to myself.]**

 **[Entry 53: Tarn...Where's My name? where's my name?! Why does Aino have that-that monster's filth on her wrist? she mine dammit! why does her mind keeps rejecting me why doesn't she remember me?]**

Nickle read through a couple more entries, growing more disturbed as the writing got more frantic, eventually the medic closed the book having had enough even Tarn wasn't this intense! and he sings people to death... She felt her fuel pump twist as a picture caught her attention. it was two alien women one with purple skin and when with ice blue skin, given their eleven like appearance and topaz colored eyes.

they were Cyexian. But, that's not what got her attention the one one with the red hair and ice blue skin...Her face bore a scary resemblance to Branwen..., Nickle was silent as she tried to remember Cyex biology she knew off world couplings for that species were very rare, when a voice caused her to jump, "Excuse me what are you doing in here?" the Mini-bot whirled around to see Ajir standing in the doorway his eyes widened when he saw what she was holding.

"D-did y-you read that?"

"I did...Why haven't you said anything to Tarn about this Nives woman?"

"Because it's doesn't concern him."

"If it involves Branwen then it _will_ concern him... **Melding!** "

Ajir blinked confused why she suddenly yelled that for. as Nickle turned her attention back on her previous thoughts, "Cyex, breed and interface through melding their mind together! that's what makes their biology exclusive to their species!" the minibot exclaimed to the catman looked at her perplexed as Nickle glared at him "you, read through this! you knew what she was doing to Branwen every night!" Ajir blinked still not getting it as the minibot continued her rant "uhg...Has Branwen ever complained about headaches?"

the dysmian nodded "yeah, especially in the mornings, sometimes they gave her nose bleeds." Nickle face palmed as the penny dropped with Ajir " ...wait are you saying" he grimaced as the medic nodded "That woman was doing the Cyex equivalency of molesting Branwen, The nose bleeds and headaches were the effects of her Cybertronian side rejecting the intrusion." The minibot said then put her hand under her chin as Ajir swallowed the bile that threatened to come up from his throat. "What would've happened if Branwen wasn't half-cybertronian?" he asked not wanting to know the answer. Nickle frowned.

"It wouldn't have worked, Cyexian minds can only meld with a another Cyexian, Branwen's brain would have fried turning her into a vegetable or worse!" The catman grimaced as Nickle suddenly grabbed the photo and tried to leave only for Ajir to step in front of her "what are you doing?" the minibot gave him a disappointed mom look.

"I'm taking this to Tarn..." she said as Ajir knew there was no arguing with her. "Just promise me that he won't tell Brawen... please." he said desperation on his face it was clear he cared a great deal for the girl, Nickle mentally cringed as she looked him in the eye "I promise" she said unsure if he believed her or not as he let her leave...Ajir knew he was so dead.


	4. Hold ups and assassins

It had been two months since Nickle found Nives's Journal...Ajir couldn't understand! did she tell Tarn or not? he was paranoid that the con was planning something! but, nothing happened every time he hinted about it; Tarn would look at him like he hit his head or something...when he confronted Nickle she told the Dysemian that she wanted to wait a little while, let Tarn and Branwen get to know each other, before handing the information over to him...He could use the recharge.

 **Two days later...**

The DJD were off world hunting. so, Branwen decided it was a good time to get away from the manor for a while. she took a breath as she heaved herself up on to cliff side, it was a beautiful morning so she decided to go hiking. and was calmly enjoying the morning sunrise, watching the clouds go by, and feeling the wind blow gently against her skin, the purple eyed girl smiled as she watch the sun reflect off the early morning dew giving the landscape a all most fairy tale like glitter to it, she sighed completely oblivious to the masked men slowly approaching her. With their weapons drawn...and in a split second the ground was stained red with blood...

 **meanwhile...**

Ajir was sorting through paperwork for Tarn, when the doors open and a female Dysmian barged in "Ah, Ms. Pinho to what do I owe the pleasure?" he mused not looking up from his papers, the female glared at him venomously disgusted at how relax this traitor was. "I just heard on the video feeds that our planet DJD control." the taupe furred male briefly glanced up at her then shrugged "And?" the female's ears flattened the nerve of this ignorant child! who does he think he is?! she hissed slamming her hand on his desk " I can't believe you..sellout, cowards like you deserve to rot!" she shriek as Ajir boredly sighed at her tantrum.

" Those monsters have killed thousands, and you sit here doing their paperwork?!"

"It's my job.~"

"No, you're job was to look at stars and study the infinite as that senile Ozias put it."

"Why don't you drop the social white knight act, and tell me way you're really here?"

Ajir said voice dropping a few octaves as the Female shifted uncomfortably under his dark gaze. "I told you DJD has to go..." she said trying even her voice as Ajir put his papers down "Do they now? crime is down, the market is up, and the slaves have better wadges and education...now what exactly is wrong with that?" She grimaced at the mention that the slaves were getting paid "You realize those things have taken 25% of our money and shipments, my business is ruined!" she snarled Ajir huffed so that it the money, it's always about the money... "What do you propose I do about it?" he asked brow arched as the female leaned in close "Nothing, I've already done something to that little girl you're always coddling." she smirked darkly at him.

Ajir just stared at her then calmly went back to his work as Pinho gawked at him "Did you not hear m-" the was a knock at the door that shut the woman up, she calmly sat down as Ajir looked up and said "ah, Branwen my dear back from your walk I see." **{Is it done?}** he signed while greeting her. Pinho nearly fell out of her seat as she saw the girl she wanted dead. alive? how?.. those were her best men?!

she stared slack-jawed, as the rust haired girl nodded "Yes, I went to the post office like you asked." she said while signing **{All three targets are down.}** Ajir nodded, then turned to his guest "Problem Ms. Pinho?" he asked taking in her flabbergasted face. the catwoman blinked and looked back at the younger male, before straightening herself out "No, excuse me Mr. Koszorus." she said getting up from her seat awkwardly staring at Branwen who gave her a friendly smile.

Pinho felt a chill go down her spine. something did't feel right...she took a deep breath as she exited the Koszorus manor. and went to her car when she went to open the door something fell out hitting her foot. she hissed in pain then looked down, only to recoil in horror! as she fell to the ground a scream pierced the air altering the guards.

who stared stunned at the bloody mess that greeted them, there in Pinho's car were the severed heads of the men she hired! she stared horrified as the guards started advancing on her demanding questions, all while a content Ajir watched from the window as a glint caught his attention, {" Ah, master Tarn has returned."} Branwen flinched at the mention of her soulmate causing Ajir to sigh **{"** Stop being afraid of him already! **"}** the beastman said she signed something he couldn't catch.

 **{"** What? **"}**

 **{"** He killed Nives...and those people **"}**

 **{"** You kill people too. **"}**

 **{"**...That's not fair!...That's different. **"}**

Ajir shook his head **["** No it's not! just...look Nives wasn't who you thought she was. **"}** Branwen looked at him confused **{"** What do you mean?... **"}** Ajir mouth opened. But, nothing came out; his hands refuse to move as he stared at the short purple eyed girl, when thunderous foot steps echoed through the halls, Ajir sighed in relief as Tarn's panicked voice called out for Branwen; said con's mass-displaced form round the corner and froze when he saw Branwenran over to her dropping to his knees and hugging her tightly to him. before puling away and checking her over **{"** Are you okay!?" I saw the guards and the- the blood. I thought.. **"}** Tarn made a sounded like he was hyperventilating as he hugged Branwen again.

His frame was shaking *...he's scared?...why would he be scared?...* Branwen observed and winced when she was suddenly lifted off the ground causing her to hold on to Tarn's neck. as she watched him speak with Ajir. who told Tarn about Pinho's trading company having a lot of enemies and someone sending a message. she felt his voice rumble as a feral growl vibrated his throat.

Branwen winced a bit when she felt Tarn's grip on her thigh tighten as he optics glowed bright like hot steel, he said something to Ajir who nodded and returned to his office. while Tarn carried Branwen to their room. and collapsed the second he closed the door. rocking and holding her close, The short girl stared at Tarn with an unreadable expression, his distress caused something to stir in her. Because next thing Branwen knew she was hugging and kissing the the hysterical con on the forehead. Who looked at her wide he brought his free hand up to his forehead.

["what was that?"]

["a kiss"]

["...whats that?"]

[" it's how human show affection or comfort."}

Tarn suddenly shifted his weight a bit sitting Branwen on his lap she blinked and looked up at him confused, only for him to cover her eyes, she winced a bit feeling something cold gentle press up on her forehead. Tarn took his hand off her eyes, she blinked as her eyes readjusted to the light in time to see Tarn fixing his mask. she felt her cheeks burned. only for Tarn to ruin the moment by pinch her face curiously asking why her face was pink.

The next morning

Branwen was woken up by a pain in her lower abdomen. The rust haired girl groaned trying to wiggle out of Tarn's arm. only for him to pull her close his optics were dim, as glowing substance similar to drool leaked from under his mask. The short girl flinched as another wave of pain hit, causing her to whimper. that caused Tarn to wake up as his optics turn on. and stared at her confused before his olfactories caught the scent of stagnant energon, copper and rotting meat.

He panicked jumping out of bed and tearing the covers off and was greeted by a lots of pink staining the sheets. and it was coming out of his mate. Tarn grabbed her shoulder shaking Branwen a bit as he signed so fast she couldn't keep up "WHAT"S HAPPENING TO YOU?" he demanded before pinning her down trying to pull her pants off to see where she was wounded. Branwen's face turned bright magenta, as she pulled her shirt over her her stained underwear shaking her head and shouting "no, no, not huwrt ,not Huwrt!" she shrieked as Nickle barged in trying to see what the commotion was!

"What in the pits is going on?!" she demanded as she got an eyeful of Tarn and Branwen's position and grimaced when the same smell hit her nose, "Tarn get off her." she ordered as the purple con backed off as the mini-bot wheeled over and calmly helped the halfling up and signed ["Go take a shower sweetie, I'll take care of this oaf."] she said with a smile as a flustered Branwen ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Nickled frowned and glared at a still panic mode Tarn who tried walk around her to follow his mate. "Ah, ah, where do you think you're going?" she huffed grabbibg his wrist.

"My Branwen is...she"s"

"Branwen Is fine."

"But...She..energon."

"Sit down Tarn we need to talk."

Nickle said Tarn sat down by the bathroom, as the nurse rolled her eyes and began explain what told her about his mate's organic side, and what happens tends to happen to her every month. "So, it just her sparkling hold resetting itself...she's not dying?" He asked as Nickle nodded as Tarn's shoulders relaxed. Nickle shifted uncomfortably as he let out an unhinged chuckle. before straightening himself out when the door clicked opened and a flustered Branwen awkwardly peeked out to see if they were gone, and winced when Tarn and Nickle were staring at she swallowed {could you grab a _pad_ out of that?} she said pointing a purple wrapped box.

Tarn was confused why did she a datapad for? He checked and looked inside seeing only brightly wrapped squares? He cocked a brow "Urm...{ there are no datapads in here"] the con signed causing Nickle to snort and Branwen hold back a laugh as Tarn looked between them both was he missing something here? ["what so funny?"] he asked as Nickle left with a hardly concealed grin {"nothing."} The rust haired girl said quickly grabbing one of the "pads" cleaned herself up. That week was hell for Branwen mainly because every _"well meaning"_ con wanting to stay on Tarn's good side; would suddenly drag her to or Nickle freaking out because she smelt like she was dying.

 **next chapter thing get a little heated.**

 **also is anyone having issues with their story alerts? Like not telling you about updates or how many follower you have? because it's getting annoying!**


End file.
